


A Stolen Moment, A First Kiss

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Circle Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: A first kiss between a certain grey-haired enchanter and a cute blonde apprentice.





	A Stolen Moment, A First Kiss

Their first kiss is tentative, sweetly shy and careful. Karl’s lips are smooth against his chapped ones, a result of all the licking and biting he’s done to them when watching the handsome older man. The enchanter doesn’t seem to mind, hands rising to cup Anders’ face to keep him still. He feels his cheeks flush—it’s not the first time they’ve touched, but it is the most intimate one they’ve shared.

Well, as intimate as it can be in a storage closet. It’s neither of their first choice for such an important milestone in their budding relationship, but it was inevitable. Anders couldn’t let another day pass without taking this step, the magnetism that draws them to each other was too strong to resist any longer.

He can barely see Karl, the man is just a dark outline in a room only lit by the light coming from underneath the door. And while Anders would love to see Karl’s reaction, sight isn’t necessary. Not for this.

Karl is solid underneath his fingers, a tangible reminder of why he stays in the tower, a homing beacon his mind can return to when he feels the urge to wander. Even through their thick robes, Anders can feel the heat pouring off the man and how their heartbeats thump in a rhythm all their own.

Anders finds himself completely lost in time—in this stolen moment between templar patrols. When he’s with Karl, the world melts away to nothing, leaving naught but the feel of his touch and how his scent mixes with the dust of the time-worn storage closet.

All too quickly, the moment is gone, ruined by the distant clanking of boots against the stone floor. Anders groans, pulling away in disappointment.

 _‘Bloody templars, always ruining everything,’_ he thinks.

“Go,” Karl whispers, kissing his forehead before steering him toward the door. “Before they catch you.”

Frowning, Anders turns back to him. “What about you? You’ll get in trouble, too.”

“What are you talking about, Anders?” Karl replies, his voice turning back to how it was when they first met—calculated and formal. “I’m retrieving enchantment supplies I need for my next lesson.”

His mouth opens to speak, but snaps it closed when Karl winks.

“Of course, Enchanter,” Anders says, teasing him with the title that has kept Karl from accepting his advances until only recently. Fingers settling on the doorknob, he throws a sly smirk over his shoulder. “I hope your students behave for you.”

Karl watches his apprentice slip out into the now silent hall with stealth a mage his age should not possess. He smiles, fingers tracing over where he can still feel Anders’ lips ghost over his own.

“I hope so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the tumblr purge 2018
> 
> find me there and on pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
